


Blowing off Steam

by momoandzuzu18 (allofthatblood)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, not really??? More like regular atla setting but with smart phones BUT the tag police have requested, phone sex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthatblood/pseuds/momoandzuzu18
Summary: In which Aang is away for a week and phone sex commences. Other names: the phone sex au/avatar: the last phonebender.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Blowing off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> No in universe explanation is really provided for the existence of smart phones. Hopefully the smut is worth the suspension of reality required in that regard!

Looking out the massive window that spanned much of the northern wall of the room, Aang took in the grand sight of the Earth Kingdom palace and its perfectly manicured grounds. They stretched on forever through the night’s darkness, and he found himself, as usual, thoroughly unimpressed. Each time he came to Ba Sing Se for meetings with Earth Kingdom officials, he was offered the most impressive suite on the top floor of the most extravagant hotel in the Upper Ring, and each time he stayed there, he couldn’t help but return from meetings and look out at one of the world’s most extraordinary sights only to long for a more familiar one: the glimmering lights of Republic City across the bay and the way they always shimmered so beautifully on the water that time of night.

He missed Katara, and he missed the sight from their bedroom balcony, particularly when the glow of the city lights outlined her frame, leaning against the railing as the sea breeze swept through her hair. Thinking of her made his chest ache with need. With a sigh, he used a carefully aimed blast of air to push the curtains closed, leaving the room lit only by his bedside lamp. He began to shed his clothes quickly, eager to settle in so that he could call Katara, as he did every night he was away. He loved talking to her just before bed when he was away; it made falling asleep easier, but having her voice fresh in his mind also made  _ other things _ much easier afterward. 

Once he changed out of his formal attire into a pair of loose pants, he shut the overhead lights and climbed under the covers. The bed, like everything else in the hotel, was luxurious, fluffier than a cloud, and the feeling of sinking into it was a small but strange reminder that he was not home. The bed he shared with Katara back on Air Temple Island was firm, as was customary among the air nomads, but it was also covered in blankets, excellent for cuddling for warmth against the bracing winds rolling in from the bay and an ode to the mass of furs that she had slept on growing up (though none of their bedding had come from an animal). As he called her and listened to the phone ring out, he thought of the divine way she always looked against their pale blue sheets. She, too, liked to enjoy their night time calls in bed, so he imagined her crawling into bed to take his call, radiant under the moonlight.

“Aang,” she breathed, and he felt his heart flutter the same way it had when he first looked into her eyes as a twelve year old boy. Closing his eyes to let the feeling wash over him, he sighed her name back to her. Hearing her voice always felt like pure comfort, but it was a particularly warm relief then as they neared the end of their week apart. 

“Hi Sweetie,” he added after they’d both had a moment of basking in the glow of listening to one another’s voice. “How are you doing? I missed you all day.”

“I missed you too,” she hummed; he could hear the smile on her voice and desperately wished he could see it. “Other than that, I’m fine.”

“What did you do?” he prodded, desperate to keep her talking. She was his wife and he’d heard her voice nearly every day for seven years, but that only made him crave its sweet sound more in her absence.

“I didn’t do much,” she said slowly, as if considering her day, “Just read some drafts over with Sokka.” 

With Aang away, Sokka had been swamped with council work, attempting to focus twice as hard during meetings and reread each legislation draft with twice the intensity. Katara had quickly noticed her brother’s stress, and although she had only remained home to attend to a specific new proposal that she’d been heavily involved in, she had shouldered as much as she could without coming alongside him to each council meeting. 

She’d mentioned it to him only in passing; though they had long phone calls each night that he was away, she hadn’t gone into the minute details of the political ongoings he was missing aside from minor updates. He suspected it was to avoid distracting him from his work there in Ba Sing Se and adored her for the thoughtful gesture. Besides, he trusted her implicitly to handle anything that might come up—more so than he trusted Sokka in his grudging self-reliance, at least.

“What else?” he probed cautiously. Thus far, her time alone on the island had gone surprisingly smoothly, but he was still a little bit concerned that she would run into old difficulties with the acolytes in his absence.

Before he had time to worry, she was answering him, her voice low but lacking any acidity. “I spent a  _ lot _ of time reading,” she began, then paused for a moment. He could hear the sound of her shifting, soft bedding rustling under her as she adjusted, and immediately the image of her lying in their bed flooded his mind again, pushing away thoughts of any potential conflict. Closing his eyes, he impulsively began to picture what she looked like as they spoke then, the way everything about her softened when she climbed under the covers each night. He wondered briefly what she had chosen to wear to bed.

“Oh, and I helped the acolytes for a while this morning,” she said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He sucked in a sharp breath at the interruption just as his thoughts began to send his blood rushing south. Refocusing, he knew right away that she was referring to the airbending gates they had been painstakingly refurbishing for weeks then. “No more singe marks left, I don’t think.”

“I’m glad,” he replied enthusiastically, too gratified by her response to feel any guilt about where his mind had already begun to wander. It was his first trip without her since they’d moved into the brand new air temple, and he hadn’t expected her time alone with the acolytes to be so... painless. Each night he had been somewhat stunned at her positivity upon answering the phone, and his reaction to her tale of working with the acolytes was no different. As the Avatar, he’d had nearly nine years of practice in resolving conflict and restoring harmony and stability to relationships at all levels of dysfunctionality, but for the longest time, the animosity between his girlfriend and the acolytes had had him at his wit’s end. The jealousy festering on both sides had seemed insurmountable.

It wasn’t until their betrothal and subsequent marriage ceremony that the resentment both she and his students held for one another seemed to fizzle away, leaving room for a new sort of cooperation between them that filled Aang’s heart with joy. Her contentment and comfort in their home without him set his sights on their future as parents, and right away he thought of the sweet plans they often discussed in breathless whispers late at night, their hazy afterglow masking their inhibitions.

“I want to hear about  _ your _ day,” she insisted. Her voice sounded flirtatious to him through his foggy daydream. “Tell me all about it.”

Flushing, he took a deep breath and attempted to concentrate on their conversation (and  _ not _ his mental image of Katara in their bed late at night, her nude figure drenched in moonlight). He cleared his throat and took a moment to steady his voice before answering her. “Today was okay,” he began, quickly trying to recall the events of the afternoon despite the heat that flooded his face. 

“Oh, we finally got around to discussing the location of the meetings,” he remembered dryly, “Everyone else has been on board with Republic City since the beginning, but this time they were trying to say that it wasn’t fair for them to be expected to travel that far—as if they weren’t trying to insist just a few years ago that it actually was Earth Kingdom territory. Zuko and I kept trying to explain that the Southern Water Tribe delegates would have to travel even farther, but they were arguing with us that they were actually further. Zuko actually had to send for the cartographer from his crew. It took three different maps to get them to agree, but that’s another step closer to finally coming up with an agreement.” 

When she gave no response, he prodded, “Which I’m really looking forward to—I don’t mind putting up with these pompous dignitaries, but I miss you.”

He thought he heard her gasp softly on the other end of the line and grinned affectionately, imagining her dazed pleasure at his suddenly gentle words. “I miss you too,” she finally answered just as tenderly. After a moment of hesitation, she added, “The bed’s always so cold without you.”

Aang nearly groaned aloud at that comment. If he hadn’t had an image of her sprawled out beneath their covers in his mind before, he did then. It was impossible to avoid the picture of her lying on her stomach, phone held to her ear, the smooth plane of her back shining in the light of the candles on her bedside table. Before any attempt at a seductive question could leave his lips, she continued, “Tell me more about what you did today. Did you and Zuko do anything after your meetings?”

“Hmm… well, we just went out to get food quickly. It was already getting late by the time we got out of our meeting.” He hesitated, waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, he continued, “He seemed distracted while we were eating—I think he’s having a hard time being away from Mai and Izumi, especially. Honestly, I got frustrated with him at first when he kept checking his phone every thirty seconds, but I’m sure that will be me one day.” 

Towards the end of his response, his voice became softer, slipping into a sweet, velvety tone as he pictured her pregnant and glowing, and then tired and cradling their precious child; he ached with the need to touch her, to wrap his arms around her and just hold her. The feeling gripped him in a way it hadn’t before until his head was swimming with loneliness and desire. Quietly, he added, “Maybe one day soon.”

“Oh, Aang,” she sighed, her voice curled lovingly around his name in a way that made his eyes sink closed instinctively. He felt his cheeks heat up as his cock twitched interestedly within the confines of his thin lounge pains, and he took a deep belly breath, attempting to clear his head. 

“I love you,” he said softly, “It should only be a couple more days before I’m on my way back; I don’t think Zuko can take any more than that.”

Her silence felt odd to him; he had expected a polite giggle or maybe a witty reply, but instead, he could hear her huffing, her breath coming and going with more force than usual. Pausing in interest, trying to ignore the way his now fully hard length throbbed in excitement, he considered for a moment before continuing, “I don’t think  _ I _ could, either. I’ve been having a hard time sleeping some nights; it’s hard to try to go to bed without you now.”

As her silence went on, just the sound of her quietly rapsing breath, he grinned and began to imagine what she was doing instead of answering him. The very idea of her secretly touching herself to the sound of his voice over the phone drove him wild, heat rushing through his body as he visualized it. As his arousal strained against his loose pants, his curiosity got the better of him. He was sure that she wouldn’t admit it right away if he asked and quickly decided the best way to catch her off guard would be to get her on a video call.

It took her a long moment, his grin growing wider with each ring that passed. Finally, she answered, her somewhat blurry image filling his screen. Though it was dark (he’d been wrong about the candles on her nightstand), he was easily able to recognize the familiar telltale flush that covered her whole face, her hair ruffled just so from the pillows. Even as a fresh wave of desire washed over him, he had to fight to keep a straight face; he nearly laughed aloud at her expression, flustered half from arousal and half from being caught.

“Hi, Sweetie,” he said, his grin betraying the teasing nature of his intentions, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” she replied quickly. The color on her cheeks deepened the longer he smiled at her. If she were there, he thought, then she would only have to look at his lap to see the effect she was truly having on him.

“Really?” he asked, instead feigning a lack of awareness. “It took you a while to answer.”

Her eyes took on a deer-in-the-headlights look for a moment before she closed them. He watched her nostrils flare with the deep breath she took to try to cool herself down and bit his lip to contain himself. “I was just…” Looking around again for a moment, her eyes caught something in the distance and inspiration seemed to strike as she finished, “...opening the curtains! It was dark in here, you wouldn’t have been able to see me.”

“Right,” he allowed, amused by her attempts to evade him, “But then why is your face all red?” If it hadn’t been before, it was then. She stammered for a moment in search of an explanation, unable to come up with one. In her silence, he added, grinning, “You seem flustered.”

“Aang,” she protested in a quiet whimper, “I  _ miss _ you.”

Her voice washed over him, warm and thick with lust. She was embarrassed, but she also looked so adorably frustrated, from her furrowed eyebrows to her perfect pout; she missed having him in their bed as much as he missed being there. Though he could not see her eyes perfectly clearly through their video call, he had her half-lidded, passionate gaze memorized. Idly, he began to palm his hard length out of the camera’s frame, biting his lip to hold in a groan. “I  _ really _ miss you too, Sweetie,” he purred, “Tell me what you were doing while I was talking just now.”

“Aang!” she exclaimed in surprise. He watched her cover her face with her free hand to hide her blush and laughed, unable to help himself. “Stop,” she whined, though he could see her smile peeking out from behind her fingers.

“Katara,” he said, her name rich on his tongue as his laughter faded, “You don’t have to be embarrassed; I think it’s really hot.”

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating his opinion. As she thought about his response, he began to stroke himself more firmly through the thin fabric of his pants. Finally, lowering her hand from her face, she breathed, “I’ve just been thinking about you all day, and when I finally got to hear your voice…”

He was unable to hold in his soft groan then, and he watched as realization dawned in her eyes, a smile spreading across her face. “It feels  _ really _ good,” he finished her sentence for her, panting in his arousal, “I feel the same way.”

“Aang,” she said, a playful lilt to her voice, “What are  _ you _ doing?”

“You can’t just tease me like that,” he joked, sighing over the pleasure building in his gut. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, too.” When she simply sat there, frozen, he added teasingly, “Are you not in the mood anymore?”

Her face, which had finally begun to cool down, turned red again, and he grinned victoriously as he watched her move, the camera jumpy as she settled herself back in bed. “That’s not it,” she assured him quietly, “I just… wasn’t expecting that.” He watched as she shifted in front of the camera and then exhaled heavily; he could see her chest heave with her breath beneath the material of his nightgown.

“Are you touching yourself with me now, Sweetie?” he asked, his voice deep and throaty with desire. When she whimpered affirmatively, he sighed, reaching his hand beneath the waistband of his pants as he pictured her fingers slipping between her legs, sliding through her slick folds, pumping in and out of herself. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and imagined the intoxicating scent of her arousal that he was sure filled their bedroom at that moment.

“Yes,” she murmured shyly, “Aang… I want to see you.”

He was confused for a moment, glancing at his image reflecting back at him from the corner of his screen. However, he quickly realized that wasn’t what she had meant. “Of course,” he gasped, thoroughly pleased with her suggestion. Lifting his hips, he tugged his pants off of his legs quickly before flipping the camera, holding his phone up to show her the way his hand moved over his hard length, his fingers teasing himself each time they reached its head. Her responsive moan ripped through him, making him shudder with his need for her.

“Oh, wow,” she sighed, “Aang… but what if you leaned your phone on something in front of you? I want to see all of you. I could try that too,” she offered, her cheeks flushed as she stared, unfocused, at the sight of his large hand stroking himself on her screen.

“Sure,” he agreed, and with a deep breath to steady himself, he leaned forward to bunch up the plush comforter that lined the bed to form a small stand upon which he rested his phone. As he moved, he watched her lean over to turn on her bedside lamp and light the few candles she kept on her nightstand, her shoulders illuminated bronze in the warm glow of the light. He groaned quietly as she set her phone up between her spread legs, granting him a full view that stretched from the shadowy darkness beneath the hem of her nightgown to her beautiful face, still flushed red in embarrassment.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, the awe in his voice as genuine as ever. Her cheeks darkened further, and she looked bashful as she shimmied out of her small silk nightgown, tugging it over her hair neatly. Sighing, he watched as she flipped her hair back into place around her shoulders until her shiny brown waves framed her breasts; he could almost smell her floral shampoo, the way its sweet scent ricocheted out whenever she moved her hair. Finally, she sat back up and parted her legs, bent at the knees to grant him a clear view, her slick folds glistening temptingly. “Oh,  _ Katara _ ,” he gasped as she reached down to run a finger through her juices. 

“Aang,” she whined, watching as his cock throbbed against his stomach in his desire. With her eyes fixed on him, he began to stroke himself again, matching his pace to the slow, lazy way her fingertip circled her clit. Though he had been with her more nights than he could count in every different way he could imagine, they had never done anything like this, and he had definitely never watched her pleasure herself before. Before, it had only been a concept that existed hazily in his mild, like a dream too good to be true, but on their bed so many miles away in the home that they shared, she was real and she was touching herself and  _ she wanted him to watch _ . His movements sped up absently, even as her own fingers dipped idly into her entrance. 

“ _ Katara _ ,” he moaned as her chest heaved, her breath sticking in her throat. He watched, mesmerized, as she ran one hand over her chest, cupping the soft curve of her breast to tease her own nipple. Her hips bucked into her hand under the onslaught of pleasure, her eyes fixed on the camera.

“I wish we could be touching each other right now instead,” she murmured, gasping as she shifted her hand, pumping two fingers in and out of herself as her thumb rubbed at her sensitive spot. Right away he was imagining that he was there to do that himself, to press his own fingers into her tight, wet walls as she writhed against him, to touch and kiss her nipples until she was arching her back for more. 

“Actually,” she gasped, bucking against her own touch. She paused, as if trying to search for the words through her fog of arousal, and he groaned loudly when she licked her lips purposefully. “I want you in my mouth,” she continued, her voice low and timid, her cheeks bright red, “I can’t wait until you’re home. I want… I want  _ so _ much, but I want…”

“What do you want, Sweetie?” he asked, his voice rasping in pleasure as he stroked himself expertly, though he knew exactly what she was saying. Making him come undone with her mouth was one of her favorite things, and a million memories of her flashed through his mind at once: on her knees in front of him, lying between his legs, even on top of him in a few particularly unforgettable instances that made his cock throb with need against his palm.

“It’s so hard to just watch,” she whimpered. He could tell in the way she began to shift endlessly, her thighs spasming as her hand worked between them, that she was becoming aroused enough that her inhibitions were melting away. Finally, she admitted, “I want you in my mouth, Aang, I want to taste you. I feel like it’s been so long.” 

He groaned at the thought of her hot, wet lips sliding over the head of his cock, and he gave it a gentle squeeze to try to mimic the way it felt when her head bobbed in his lap. “You’re so good at that, it always feels  _ amazing _ , and you look  _ so _ sexy when you’re doing it, especially when you look up at me,” he panted. Her eyes always looked gorgeous, even through the darkness and blurriness of their late night FaceTime call, but he was thinking of the way they always reflected midnight blue when she glanced up at him from between his legs to make sure that he was watching.

“I  _ love _ doing that for you,” she gasped, rolling one of her nipples between two fingers, her thumb working endless circles over her clit. “I love the way you respond, it drives me crazy when you tug on my hair…” she paused and grinned through her heaving breath before adding, “And when I can feel you throbbing in my mouth when you’re getting close. I can’t wait to do that for you when you get back, I love making you feel good.”

“I feel the same way,” he sighed, stroking himself faster as he thought of finally being with her again, of having her pleasure him that way. Then he thought about the slick juices that coated her folds, her fingers pumping in and out of herself rhythmically. He could almost smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal and wanted so badly to bury his face between her thighs. “Oh, I want to touch you, Sweetie, I bet you’re so wet right now…”

“I am,” she groaned, “I  _ love _ your hands, I wish you were touching me instead, too. Aang… your fingers always feel so incredible inside of me. They’re so much bigger than mine.”

“What about my tongue?” he asked with a wicked grin, enjoying the way her eyebrows furrowed desperately in response. “I love the way you taste, the way you sound when you moan, when you scratch my shoulders,” he purred as he bucked up into his hand. His words made her face heat up, and he moaned when he noticed her red cheeks. “Oh, and the way your thighs squeeze around my head,” he added with a smirk, “And the way they tremble when you’re getting close. I want you to sit on my face when I get home; I’ve been thinking about it every night while I’ve been gone.”

“Have you?” she asked, her voice low, her cheeks flushing even deeper. His pulse soared at the sight of her embarrassment as she pulled her two fingers from herself and spread her wetness up to her sensitive spot, circling her fingers there with a low moan. He noticed the way her dark pink lips and inner thighs beneath her hand glistened in the candlelight as her juices collected there. “Tell me more,” she added quietly, “Every night? What were you doing?”

“Katara,” he said, half laughing, half groaning. Stroking himself faster, his cock throbbing with arousal against his palm, he watched her bite her lip to hold in a moan and grinned. “You know  _ exactly _ what I was doing. It’s  _ so _ hard to be without you for a whole week; I know you feel the same way,” he teased.

“I— _ ah _ ,” she cut herself off with a strangled gasp, and his hard length twitched dangerously at the way her body jumped in pleasure as she slipped three fingers into her entrance. He stared, dazed, as they slid easily in up to her knuckles. 

“I  _ do _ ,” she tried again, grinding forward against her hand. Her figure looked so perfect, warm sepia skin radiant with the thrill of speaking to him in such a way; he wanted to grasp her hips with both hands and pin her down to their bed. He moaned loudly as the scene rolled through his mind unbidden. “I’ve been thinking about you and touching myself too,” she admitted, her cheeks burning with her embarrassment, “Every night, and… I thought about you doing the same, thinking about me—though I hadn’t known exactly what you were thinking about at the time.”

Her teasing comment stoked the fire blazing in his gut, and he groaned, leaning his head back and closing his to take a deep breath for a moment, willing himself not to come. It was impossible to stop thinking about her riding her own fingers and purring his name into their empty bedroom when it was happening right in front of him. When he finally lowered his head again and looked back at the screen, he took in her round breasts and hard nipples, the sweat he could see running down her toned stomach, the wet curls between her legs that her hands worked so desperately over. “It’s my favorite fantasy,” he sighed, “You know that I’ve  _ always _ loved making you come with my mouth.”

Katara’s thighs trembled as the word ‘come’ left his mouth. “Aang,” she whimpered, “You do… I thought that was because… well.”

“Because it makes you come so fast?” he asked before she could find the words. His confidence grew as her flushed face darkened. “Because of the way you say my name when I do? Because  _ you _ love to ride my face?”

“Aang!” she cried, surprised by his forward language. Her flush spread down her neck, tingling her collar bone a delicious rosy taupe as her hand played with her breast below. 

“I know that it’s true,” he pressed boldly. His self-assured grin grew as her mouth fell open. “That all definitely helps. But Katara… when you’re squeezing your thighs around my head and your juices are running down my chin… it’s such a carnal satisfaction.”

He caught the way her eyes glazed over as he spoke. “Oh, you’re going to come, aren’t you, Sweetie?” he teased. His hand worked mindlessly over his cock, his fingers playing gently with its head on each stroke, but he focused intently on her, desperate to draw out her climax. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her face red, her teeth sunken down into her bottom lip as her left hand pinched at one of her nipples, her other hand buried between her thighs, rocking back and forth as she filled herself repeatedly. 

“I can see you starting to shake, your thighs…” he sighed, watching her hair fall over her shoulders as she hunched forward in her pleasure, “Please, Sweetie, I’m so close too, you look  _ so _ sexy touching yourself like that. Katara… come with me.”

His name fell breathlessly from her mouth as her thighs began to quake. He imagined the way her walls fluttered around her three slender fingers, pulsing in time with the vibrant moans that wracked their way through her body. Though she’d called his name in a million different passionate ways, whimpered in pleasure into his ear and screamed in ecstasy, something about the way she said it then, over and over in such a sweet tone even as she came at her own hand, drove him wild. As his hand flew over his length, he watched, awed, as she continued to shake, her plateau of ecstasy stretching on and on as she continued to circle her clit. Finally, her movements began to slow, and she glanced up to see that he had not come yet.

“Aang,” she gasped, “That was  _ incredible _ , please, I want to see you too.” Her blue eyes darkened like the midnight sky as she watched him, eyeing the way he bucked up into his own grasp. “Please, I  _ love _ watching you come… especially when it’s on me,” she added dangerously, drawing a sharp whimper from him, “But right now I want to watch you come on yourself, Sweetie. Aang…”

With a couple more tugs, twisting his wrist deliciously at the tip to simulate the way she always swirled her tongue there, he was calling her name frantically. His eyes remained locked on her image, taking in her reaction as he pulsed in his own hand, bathed in white hot pleasure, sticky ropes of his release hitting his stomach and chest, dripping down over his fingers.

She whimpered as she watched him, her eyes fixed on her phone as she reached for a tissue from her nightstand to wipe her fingers off. “ _ Wait _ ,” she cried out when he grabbed a few as well, beginning to clean his own hand up.

“What?” he asked with a grin, his voice deep and husky, watching the way her face turned red at her own interruption. She looked as if she were second guessing herself, so he purred, “Tell me, Sweetie.”

“I just…” her eyes went unfocused as she paused and contemplated before continuing, “Oh, Aang… it’s really…” 

“Hot?” he teased in a gasp, out of breath from his still fading peak. She licked her lips in response, and he asked, “You want to clean me up with your tongue, don’t you?”

Laughing briefly at her embarrassment, he reached for his phone to grant her a closer look at the way his come coated his chest and stomach. When he heard her moan in response, he reached down to run a finger through it, smearing it for the sake of her enjoyment. “Aang,” she whined softly.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” he sighed, his heart still racing as he cleaned up the mess with the tissues he’d grabbed. He didn’t feel nearly as satisfied as he would have were she there with him, her warm skin radiating against his under the covers, but the emotional connection of catching their breath together over video chat would be enough to get him through his trip. 

“Well… you didn’t notice sooner,” she answered once she was settled on her side with her phone on her nightstand, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. Though she had pulled the comforter over her, he could still see the smooth curves of her breasts, the long line of her neck, and the exquisite way her necklace sat against her bare collarbone, its pendant glimmering in the lamp light. 

“What does that mean?” he asked, shifting to match her position. When he finished moving, he noticed that she was smirking at him, and his breath caught in his throat at the meaning hidden in her expression: it was the fifth night of his trip, and tonight was not the first time she had done that. “Katara,” he groaned, “You should have said something.”

“I don’t know,” she purred, grinning, “I think it was kind of fun. I was actually surprised when you recognized what was happening tonight.”

“And here I was waiting until we got off the phone like an idiot,” he joked, grinning at the sound and sight of her familiar giggle, the sweet laugh she always had in their post-coital bliss. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as it rang through the air, his favorite sound filling his ears for the first time in almost a week. “I‘ve missed you so much, Sweetie. I really needed that.”

He watched her face flush as well. She looked radiant, even in the dim candle light in their bedroom, and he knew the sight of it would be enough to get him through the end of the week, until he was finally able to go home to her.


End file.
